Of Wizards and Sith Lords
by atomicage334
Summary: Revan has been dead for over 3000 years and is finding the afterlife rather dull. Harry Potter, 9 at the time is currently locked in his room under the stairs. what will happen when a long dead sith lord takes an interest in the boy-who-lived. dark harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit; you don't know that yet you're a moron

Chapter one.

It was dark, darker than dark there was no light in this place there was nothing. Nothing but a lone human lying in this dark empty world. It had been well over 3000 years since she first arrived here. After all those years the anger she felt had not lessened, killed by the one she once loved. After all these she still hadn't figured out how Carth had gotten off rakkitain prime not that it much mattered now he was long dead along with everyone else, even HK had probably been destroyed by now, hopefully he went down in a blaze of blaster fire, he would of wanted it that way. Even now she still had a soft spot for the homicidal droid. She sighed out loud, reminiscing about the past did eat up time but the problem with boredom still remained, one can only play pazak in their head for so long.

At the same a small boy on a small backwater planet was getting the stuffing beat out of him by his absurdly over wait cousin. Although this wasn't the first time he was abused by his cousin for some reason his emotions got the better of him and he let out an angry yell closed his eyes and tapped into an unseen force. The next thing he knew he was staring at the prone body of his cousin lying on the ground outside of his house. Staring in surprise he didn't notice the large (car sized) shadow of his uncle barrelling down on him until it was too late.

"What the hell did you do you little freak!" screamed Vernon as he grabbed harry by the collar and lifted him up to his eye level.

"I...I...I don't know. I swear I never touched him. I don't know what happened." Harry pleaded knowing full well what was going to happen now.

Just as harry finished speaking these words Vernon gave him a strong backhand splitting open harry's lip and throwing him to the ground. Harry's head was swimming, this wasn't the first time this had happened nor did he think that it would be the last but that thought didn't make it any better. Every time it happened he always asked the same question.

"Why?" he asked in a soft whisper almost too quietly for anyone to hear. Almost too quietly, however Vernon has just within hearing range.

"Why, why, WHY! I'll tell you WHY! Because you're a freak, an abnormality, a mistake, and I'll not have your freakishness rubbing off on the rest of us! That's why!" he spat this last bit with such venom that it hurt young harry like down to his vary core Braking the last bit caring he had for his adopted family. No more would he try to gain their acceptance, no more would he secretly wish that they loved him half as much as they loved their proper son, from this moment forward the only emotion he held for the 

Durslys was a raw power full hatred. These were the last thoughts he had as he was shoved rather forcefully in the cupboard under the stairs not to see the light of day for at least a week. Slowly he settled down to a fit full sleep silently chanting the mantra "I hate them, I hate them, I hate them ..."

Thinking about a new way for her to pass the time and coming up with nothing she suddenly felt a vary power full disturbance in the force.

"Odd I haven't felt anything that strongly since I died." she said to herself (who else is she going to talk to). Her curiosity piqued she focused more intently on the cause of this ripple in the force. Concentrating more intently she honed in on the source.

"Well that is interesting" she thought to herself "he obviously is power full in the force, and I can see the darkness starting to take him, truly a power full sith he could be." She idly thought to herself. Then suddenly a thought struck her, she could train the boy. It was perfect not only would this give her something new to do, but the boy could resurrect the sith to their former glory. She let out a laugh that could chill the bone.

Subconsciously harry shivered in his sleep, not from fear but anticipation, not that he was aware of any of this.

A/N

Ok so this is the first chapter of my first story please let me know what I'm doing well and stuff I can improve on, pleas constructive criticism. Also review review review I what to know what you think. Also I'm going to promise right now I will not abandon this, that's something that pissis me off to no end.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: you know the deal. I literally don't own anything

It was the early hours of the morning when harry started to stir from his slumber. Slowly he opened his eyes and was assaulted from the pain in his bruised jaw. Closing his eyes and trying block out the pane he reached for his glasses and slowly focussed his eyes. Blinking once, twice he finally noticed the dark figer sitting in the corner.

"Ah, finally awake I see" the shadowy figer drawled.

To say harry was surprised when he saw this hooded person in his room would be an understatement. When she started talking to him he was stunned into silence. She just sat there looking at him, studding him from underneath her hood.

"Who are you?" Harry simply asked

Quirking an eyebrow at the simple question she replied simply "my name is Revan."

"I see, and what are you doing in my room?" Harry asked flatly trying to see the face under the hood.

"Strait to the point I see, that's good. Well the quick answer is I was board. However that's not the only reason." Revan replied

"Oh, and what would those reasons be?" harry asked with a raised eyebrow

"well first of you intrigue me, that little burst of power you gave of yesterday caught my attention and I wanted to meet you, second like I said before I've been floating in the void for the past three 3000 years and I was board, and lastly I want to train you." She stated flatly.

Harry's head was spinning again but not from his ingerd jaw, from what he picked up so far this person named Revan was interested in him and wanted to train him for some reason, but the thing that really had him confused was that this person apparently was over 3000 years old. So the only thing he could bring himself to say in his stupor was.

"O.K."

"Oh good I'm glad you agree" Revan replied in a somewhat happy tone.

Snapping out of his stupor harry suddenly realised what he had done and cursed himself for agreeing to something he knew nothing a bought. However before he could voice his reservations Revan spoke up.

" as happy as I am that you agreed to my training so quickly I'm sure that you must have some questions like , how are you 3000 years old, why the hell do you want to train me and most importantly what kind of training?" harry could only nod dumbly those were exactly the questions he was going to ask. "Well 

first off the reason I'm 3000 years and still talking to you is simple, I died" she stated this like she was discussing the weather. "And came back as a force spirit hence here I am sitting in front of you. Now why do I want to train you? Well, anyone who can make a ripple in the force that I can feel in death has to have some kind of power and when I say it was you a untrained youngling I was highly impressed, I also felt the anger inside you, don't denigh it, I can see it in you a deep black at your vary core. It's that vary blackness that will make you strong that will allow me to train you. And now we come to the what. If you agree to my training you will become strong, stronger than any one. You will have the power to make the people that hurt you pay, the power to do what you want to be who you want to be. With my training you will become the next dark lord of the sith!"

To say harry was confused would be an understatement, here was a complete stranger offering him power, the power to do what he wanted, the power to stand up for himself, the power to make the durslys pay for the way they treated him. Slowly confusion turned to excitement. It was then that his decision was made; he may not know everything that was going on, but that would come in time. Here in front of him was the first person to show any interest in him outside of beating the crap out of him and he had no intention of letting this opportunity slip by him. Then the words just seemed to slip out of his mouth.

"I pledge myself to your training, master."

A/N

Well there you have it chapter two, a little shorter than what I was shooting for but still good I think. Anyway reviews are always appreciated I'm new at this so let me know how I'm doing. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: is this really necessary? 'Sigh' I don't own anything.

Chapter 3

It had been a week since harry had first meet Revan, and in this time Revan had started teaching harry the basics of meditation and how to feel the force. Although the meditation had gone well so far harry still could not consciously feel the force. It was at this time that Revan decided to try something new.

"Stop. This doesn't seem to be working, let's try something different." Revan said staring intently at harry. "Forget all that clear your mind stuff, I want you to focus the things that makes you angry, the more the better." Said Revan never looking away from harry.

Harry simply nodded and started to remember all the things he could that the durslys had done to him, locking him in the cupboard under the stairs for weeks on end, all the times his blimp of a cousin had beaten him, how he was forced to do all the housework since he could walk. All the while his anger grew and grew till finally he tapped into something powerful deep inside him, he could feel it something deep, dark, just screaming for him to use it to make the durslys pay for what they did to him, to hurt them, make them wish for death. It was then that his eyes snapped open looking around wildly trying to find the source of the voice.

"You heard it didn't you? The dark side calling you?" Revan said still staring at harry, never moving, just staring. "Now listen carefully you need to understand. You control the force; you are its master not the other ways around you tell it what to do."

"Yes master." Harry bowed his head (the cupboard was too small to stand up and bow properly).

"now I want you to try to feel the force again, this time I want you to try the meditation again hopefully now you know what you're looking for it will be easier." she said.

Harry gave a respectful bow and went back to meditating as Revan thought to herself 'he's progressing well the darkness in him is growing, yes he will make a fine sith'.

The hours passed uninterrupted Revan in though, harry exploring the force through his meditation. It had been five hours since he first touched the force and he was starting to get the hang of this when he thought that he could feel someone outside his door. Just then he heard the lock unlock.

"Alright you little brat get out of there there's work to be done and it's not going to get done with you lollygagging in there." The harsh voice of his aunt came through the door.

Harry looked to revan unsure what to do. "Go. It's not time to make our move yet well continue our training latter." Revan gave the answer to the unasked question with a slight nod of her head.

Harry slowly got up and walked out the doors giving a low grown for his stiff mussels and went to complete his chores as fast as he could. Revan slowly retreated into her own mental world contemplating the future of her new apprentice. 'He's strong, and has great potential he really well is 

one of the greatest sith ever. But then what he's stuck on this back water planet, the sith teaching will be stuck with him." She gave off a strong sigh 'I'll think of something latter he's not even sith yet.' That problem bushed to the back of her mind she now focused on what how to teach harry. Thinking on this for three hours almost missing harry entering his room. He sat cross-legged in front of his master waiting for instructions.

"All right apprentice, seeing as how you can now feel the force were going to start learning to use it. However simply being able to use the force isn't enough we have to train your body and mind as well, first things first we need to get you some proper food before you die from malnutrition." Harry only nodded at this unsure how he was going to find anything to eat, but trusting in his master's wisdom.

It turned out to be simpler then he first thought. Due to his small size no one noticed him when he made trips to the local stores a walked out with a number of items under his shirt. With the food situation under control for the moment Revan decided to start training the boy proper, exercise in the morning, learning bought history, tactics, engineering and the like in the afternoon and practising with the force after everyone went to bed. This continued for two years, in this time harry had truly surpassed revan's expectations, in two years harry had progressed to the point that he was truly a sith, perhaps not a master yet but in a few more years he would be able to take that title. Yes Revan was truly happy with her choice to make harry her apprentice. Things hadn't much changed a home; Revan insisted he keep his new sith powers secret till the right time presented its self. Little did either harry or Revan know that soon there plans would have to change, as harries 11 birthday approached Revan couldn't help think something big was a bought to happen.

A/N anyway there's chapter three hope you liked it, I'm not overly happy with the ending but I couldn't think of a better one at the moment, maybe I'll fix it later. Any way I'm sure you can guess what the next chapter is going to be about. And if you wondering what level harries at, the sith equivalent of a Jedi knight(no lightsaber yet, but soon) . Any way till next time, and remember I love reviews the let me know I'm not wasting my time.

P.S. sorry about my spelling, still looking for a Bata any volunteers let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: my bank balance is literally 1.45 do you honestly think I own anything I write about

It was the early morning of Harries 11 birthday, normally this would mean a new (used actually) pair of socks and that would be the end of the festivities. However the ghost of a long dead sith lord had other ideas. Harry was currently meditating in his room delving deeper in to the force than ever before, he could literally feel all the life around him his aunt in the kitchen, his uncle and cousin sitting in the living room watching a late night movie. God he hated them, hated everything about them even there presence in the force disgusted him. They were weak and if there was one thing sith doctrine taught it was the week served the strong, the only thing that kept him from snapping their necks was his master continually telling him it was not yet time to revel himself, it was almost laughable, the only thing keeping his family (he let out a disgusted snort with that) was a sith lord that once destroyed entire worlds, killing entire species.

Just as he finished his mental epiphany, Revan appeared out of the shadows. Revan bowing his head simply stated "master."

"Ah my young apprentice, how are your studies going?" Revan asked in a somewhat disinterested tone knowing full well how they were progressing. Not even waiting for a reply, Revan started again. "As I'm sure you are aware what today is I've decided that today you will tack the trials to become a true sith."

To say harry was excited would be an understatement. This had been what he had been training for, for well over a year and a half. After today he would no longer be a sith hopeful, he would be a true sith. He would receive his own lightsaber, and then his true training would begin. He would be the next dark lord of the sith. Perhaps Revan would let him kill his family now that would be the best birthday present ever. He was brought out of his thoughts as Revan reviled the first test.

"Now my young apprentice recite for me the sith code."

Harry straitened his back looked hi master strait in the eye (what he assumed was her eyes she had never removed her hood and mask since he known her).

"_Peace is al lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory my chains are broken._

_The force shall set me free._"

"Vary good but knowing the code and understanding it are two very different things. So tell me, true or false, love is the most dangerous emotion for a sith?"Revan ask flatly not giving anything away in her voice.

"False. Love can give you passion and in some sercomstansis can make you stronger." Harry answered just as flatly.

Although on the outside Revan showed no emotion however on the inside memories of a republic commander long dead flashed through her head , but she crushed these memories sending them somewhere to the back of her mind. "I see, in that case what emotion is the most dangerous?"

"Compassion," harry answered "compassion is a weakness, if someone requires your compassion they are weak, by showing it you show your own weakness, a sith must never be seen as weak."

"Good, good. And tell me, is victory through any means is desirable?" she asked in the same tone as before.

"No, unless the victory proves your superiority then it is a false victory and will not last long." Almost mimicking his master's tone with that answer.

"Excellent, you have passed your first test. Now you must construct your first lightsaber I have gathered the parts and tools here but you must make it on your own." Revan layed out a bundle of material on the floor in front of harry and left him to construct his new lightsaber. As harry was putting his finishing touches on his sabre the rest of the house just starting to wake up. First was hi aunt scurrying down to prepare breakfast for her lovely (and incredibly obese) family, of course her plans for breakfast did not include harry, to be honest she could care less whether he ate or not. As she hurried into the kitchen Vernon and dursly were both getting dressed hurried down the stairs to stuff their fat faces (amazingly Dudley can actually run, so long as food is involved). It was a bought this time that harry had finished his sabre. A single crimson blade erupted out of the silver cylinder. Harry cautiously tested the blade with a few practise swings. Hearing clapping coming from behind him he switched of the blade and turned to see his master.

"Excellent, that only took what an hour, hour and a half; I can already tell you'll be a natural with a sabre. No go to breakfast and hurry back we need to discuss your last test." Revan stepped away from the door to make room for harry to get by. With a respectful nod he left wishing again that he could just of the durslys and be done with them. As he walked by the front door he saw a pile of letters on the ground, picking them up he felt something was different with one of them, flipping through one of them he noticed one was addressed to him, quirking an eyebrow at the letter placed it in his pants pocket and slowly walked into the kitchen deciding he would open his letter after his third test.

A/N

Another chap done. As you can see I'll be bringing in the wizarding world in, in next few chapters. Still trying to think what his third test should be, maybe kill a wizard (not may Jedi around) who knows. Anyways till next time. And as always read and review. I'm serious reviews I want more, more I tell you Muahahahaha_ cough hack wheeze _…Air! I, I need air!

p.s. yes I know I need a Bata, and yes I'v got one now and hes working on my earlier chapters as we speak.


	5. Chapter 5

(just wanted to throw this up. just to let you know it hasn't gone through my BATA yet. I'll re post when i get it)

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Dudley was on his second helping ah eggs when harry arrived for breakfast dropping the mail on the counter as he passed to grab a bowl and some cereal. Sitting down at the free space at the table harry quickly finished only looking up once to see the disgusting sight of Dudley's eating only to look back at his own food slightly less hungry. Finishing his breakfast harry made for his room his mind focussed on what lay ahead. Because he was distracted he didn't feel the pudgy hand of his cousin reaching for his letter which was sticking out of his back pocket.

"Father, father harries trying to steal the mail" said Dudley, afterword sticking his tongue out at harry. Normally this would have been tantamount to suicide if he had done this to any other sith. However Revans instructions were clear he wasn't to kill them till later. But if they kept pushing him heed show them what true fear was.

"I didn't steal anything, it's addressed to me." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Preposterous who would send you a letter." Vernon humphed with and turned the letter over to read the address. After only a few seconds his face paled then regaining his composure simply stated. "Just junk mail, nothing important."

Harries eyebrow stated to twitch and his anger was starting to get the better of him. "You're lying, and I would appreciate if you would give me my letter." He said with barely controlled rage.

Vernon's eyes widened slightly, harry had never spoken to him like that before, and he wasn't going to let the little freak get away with it now. "What did you say to me?" Vernon asked in a low threatening voice.

"I said you're lying and you should return my letter to me." Harry was starting to lose control. Much more of this and he might very well snap (snap some ones neck).

Vernon was starting to go purple in the face. How dare this freak speak to him like that. With that Vernon lost it and charged up to harry giving him a hard backhand to the face. Unfortunately for Vernon harry was as weak as he use to be. The only indication that Vernon had hit him was a slightly turned head.

"That was a very stupid thing to do" harry stated in an almost too calm voice. In truth all the anger and hatred he had been building up over the years was ready to erupt and end the miserable life of every one in his so called family. Drawing deeply in the force, harry could fell everything around him and with a simple wave of his hand his uncle went flying across the room.

Sailing head first into one of the cupboards his vision started to go blurry, darkness starting to overcome him. But before he could fall in to unconsciousness he felt himself being lifted off the floor. Looking down all he could see was harry staring up at him with his outstretched. Then suddenly he felt a 

pressure growing at the back of his neck, growing stronger and stronger until the blackness at the peripheries of his vision won out and there was nothing but blackness.

The only thing that saved his uncles life was his master mentally scolding him for his lack of control. Finally releasing him from his force hold harry gathered his letter and left a horrified petunia and Dudley sitting there in shock looking from harry to the unconscious lump that was Vernon Dursley.

As he entered his room he saw his master sitting opposite him just staring at him.

"I'm sorry master I should of been able to control myself better." harry kneeled at her feet awaiting his punishment.

"Yes you should of, but what's done is done and at least you didn't kill him. Perhaps this will all work in our favour in the end." There was no emotion in her voice just a cold intelligence that harry knew to mean she was thinking of all the possible scenarios that could arise from this. Harry may hay been doing well in tactics bur he was nothing compared to Revan, where he thought five steps in advance Revan thought a hundred. "We must act quickly there still in shock so now is the time to make demands."

"Yes master. What should we demand?"

"Hmm ... a good question. This is what you will do. You will go out there and ..."

Vernon was just starting to wake up. He found himself on the floor with by far the worst head ach he had ever had. Slowly sitting up his memories came flooding back to him. Looking around the room all he saw was his wife and son leaning over him. Just then he felt a shiver run down his spine, looking to the door he paled at the sight before him. Standing in the doorway was harry, but he wasn't wearing his normal cloths. Instead he was warring what looked like a vary intricate and vary black robe (see link in my profile).

"Ah good you awake." Harry started speaking all the while keeping a small smile on his face. "I think that we should discus my current living conditions, and by discus I mean I talk and you listen. First iv decided that I'm going to move into the spare bedroom up stairs, second I'm no longer going to do chores around the house I've far better things to do with my time and lastly if you tell anyone a bought what happened here I'll make you beg for death." All the Dursley could do was staring at the ominous form standing in front of them. Not even waiting for a reply "thank you for your cooperation in this matter and I hope that we will not need a repeat demonstration of my power because I assure you I it becomes necessary one of you will not walk away from it alive." With that harry turned around and moved all his meager possessions to the room upstairs.

Later that night harry was sitting on the floor meditating while levitating some of the broken toys that Dudley had stored in the room. Revan meanwhile was sitting in a corner contemplating what the nights actions might mean for her plans, so long as the Dursley's kept their mouth shut there shouldn't be a problem but she couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen.

Just as harry finished his exercises he remembered the letter that started all the commotion. Taking it out of his pocket he quickly scanned it, then looking up at Revan he asked a simple question.

"What the heck are wizards?"

A/N

Well there you go chapter five. A bit more action in this one then in the past, still new at this, hope I did it right. Amway I'm going to try and throw the Jedi in there somehow after all lightsaber battles kick ass, just have to think of a way to do it. Anyway diagon ally next. As always give me reviews I want to know what you think good or bad (though good reviews get virtual cookies).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? Fine, I don't own anything I write about.

"What the heck are wizards?"

Revan looked up from the book she was currently reading. Seeing the letter in her apprentices hand she raised her eyebrow in an un asked question. Of course harry couldn't see this but over his time with Revan he had learnt to pick up on her silent questions.

"This letter says I'm a wizard, see." Harry handed Revan the letter and went back to his chair. Silently scanning the letter a number of questions were running through her head. What the heck is a wizard? The only thing she had heard of that came even close to this was the Dathhomir witches, force sensitive females, practitioners of the dark side of the force, which enslaved the men of their planet (her kind of people). But she couldn't sense any one on this planet using the force so that seemed unlikely. The next question was what this would mean for the young sith, if these wizards were anything like the Jedi they might not take no for an answer. Lastly what the hell did they mean by send their response by owl, and for that matter what the hell was an owl?

"Well this is ...ugh... I'm not sure yet, but it is something I'm going to have to look into." Revan said eyeing the letter with some interest. Sensing something different about the letter she focussed on the odd power radiating off it. It wasn't the force but there was something different. Maybe this is that magic the letter was talking about. "Continue with your studies I'll check into this 'magic'." And with that Revan faded into the darkness.

It took nearly three hours but Revan finally felt a large concentration of what she could only assume was magic. Oddly enough it seemed to be coming from the London area. Following this feeling brought her to the door of what she could only assume was some sort of cantina. "The leaky caldron", what an odd name she thought to herself. Phasing through the door she found he self in a small, empty bar. Looking around she could feel the magic all around her. Walking to a back door where she could feel its presans the strongest she found herself face to face with a stone wall. She quirked an eyebrow (her favourite expression) "an illusion, and a complicated one at that. ... interesting." Feeling the bricks that needed to be tapped she sent a bit of force power in to each one hoping that would work. Nothing happened. Getting slightly annoyed with the wall she sent a bit more power to the illusion. Still nothing. As far as sith went Revan thought she had a relatively even temper, however that wasn't saying allot. Giving off a quiet growl she built a large amount of dark side power and unleashing it in one large wave destroying the illusion as well as half the wall. "Stupid wall." Revan muttered to herself.

Slowly stepping through the hole in the wall she saw what seemed to be a shopping center. Now with her closer proximity she could feel some of the subtly of this magic. Apparently not unlike the force it also had a dark side and light side. Her curiosity growing she walked up to the first store. Looking through the window and seeing a number of books. Figuring this would be the best place to start she walked through the door and started collecting a number of books. The one that caught her eye first was labelled 'dark lords through the ages'. Of course this was the first book she took along with a number of history and spell books, even though she had no idea what a spell was but it sounded important. Deciding she had taken enough for the moment she collected her haul and appeared back in harries room. By this time harry had gone to bed so Revan decided to pick up her 'dark lords through the ages' book and see what it had to say about herself. When she found that the book had no mention of her or the sith for that matter she was somewhat put off. That emotion soon turned to anger that someone other than a sith lord would take the title of dark lord. It was a slap in the face, she was the matriarch of the modern sith and someone would dare to mock the traditions she had started. The next person who took up the title of dark lord would most certainly regret it. Planning the terrible vengeance she would bring down on the next hapless fool who decided to take up the title of dark lord she let of a soft yet terrifyingly sadistic laugh (she may have been the most stable of the sith lords but she's still a sith lord) she turned to the rest of the books deciding to skim them while she waited for morning.

Harry awoke at the usual time of 6:30, doing a few light stretches to get himself ready for the day. It was near his 15th sit up that he noticed his master sitting in a dark corner, this was not un common, for some reason she seemed to prefer the dark 'probably a dead thing, or maybe a sith thing'. However this was not what caught his eye. There beside his master was a rather large stack of books he had never seen before.

Seeing harry stop his stretches and look her way she answered his silent question (over the years they had become rather good at reading each other). "I decided to go looking for this magic we were discussing yesterday. I happened upon an interesting place in my search, some sort of alley or another. It appeared to be hidden to the rest of the world by a rather powerful illusion. After letting myself in I found a book store and decided that was the best place to start."

"I see, and did you learn anything interesting?" Harry asked curios as to what this magic was and for that matter what a wizard is.

"Oh a few thing actually." Revan drawled "for one a wizard is just the name of some one that can use magic." Harry nodded at this. "Also from what I can tell magic and the force are two different powers. Magic seems to be generated internally where as the force is something more external. Also that Hogwarts place that sent you that letter is a school of some kind where they train you to use it. Not unlike the sith and Jedi enclaves. Other than that I'm still trying to make sense of everything."

Harry nodded thinking over the implications of this. Not only could he use the force but now he was going to learn how to do magic. Thinking back to his history lessons and to the mandalorians his master had fought he remembered their code, recently he had come to appreciate the mandalorian code of honour and tried to apply it to his life whenever he could, the most basic principle of which was to always improve oneself and to always strive to gain power. Looking at this as an opportunity to do just that harry only hoped that his master would see it the same way. Hoping she would, harry broached the question. "Master, I was wondering about that letter from Hogwarts, perhaps it would be a good idea if I attend. After all what kind of sith would I be if I turned down an opportunity to become more powerful? And besides even if it turns out to be useless I should still learn about it in case I ever need to fight one of these wizards."

Revan looked at harry. She couldn't find fault in his logic, he truly was coming along quite nicely a few more years and he would be ready to take the title of dark lord. "Very well my young apprentice, however I expect you to continue your studies while away." Harry bowed at his master's feet in acceptance.

"Now we just need to figer out how to send a reply."

A/N

There we go chapter six done not much this time around. as always read & review.

special thanks to my Bata Kirril.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: for the love of god not again. I repeat I.DONT.OWN.AYTHING!

"Now we just need to figure out how to send a reply."

Just as Revan asked this question a loud knock sounded through the house. Looking to the clock on the wall and seeing it was only 6:45. Wondering who would come calling so early, harry rose from his kneeling position, calling his saber to him through the force and hiding it in the back of his pants ready to be drawn at a seconds notice. Walking down the stairs and approaching the front door harry's hand was reaching for the door knob when suddenly the force sent a warning to him and he jumped back just in time to avoid the door falling on him. Instinctively reaching for his saber he had to force himself not to cut the rather large man standing in the door frame in half.

"Eh... sorry bou' that. Don' know me own strength some times. Heh heh." The rather large man said while rubbing the back of his neck. At that moment his eyes started to focus on harry, this making harry somewhat uncomfortable. "'arry, 'arry potter, is that you? I 'even't seen you since you was nothing but a small bundle of blankets. Grown like a creeper vine you 'eve."

Harry wasn't sure what to think about the situation he found himself in. Apparently this man knew him when he was younger, which would suggest he also knew who his parents were. He had never been able to get a clear answer out of the dursley's and once he started training under Revan he had stopped caring. However this didn't mean he wasn't curious. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when the large man started talking again.

"Oh but where are my manners. Corse ya don't recognise me. The names Hagrid." He said flashing what harry could only assume was a toothy grin under his large beard. Before he could respond in kind he felt the house tremble under the weight of his uncle. "Who the hell is making all that noise down there!" he bellowed out before stepping out into the hallway to find a rather large man standing in his doorway with his door lying on the floor. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my door?!" he yelled before his eyes caught the form of harry looking coolly at him over his shoulder. "It's nothing you can go back up stairs now uncle." Harry's words came out so cold that Vernon couldn't help a shiver go down his spine. "Uh ... if you say so." Vernon replied before slowly moving away from harry.

"Sorry about that, he's not use to people calling this early in the morning." Harry said in the best apologetic tone he could muster. "Now, where were we? Ah yes, it's nice to meet you Hagrid. Now, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing at the front door of my house so early in the morning?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow (even if he didn't know it, it seemed some of Revan was rubbing off on harry).

"Huh ... oh, of course, of course. Well you see Dumbledore sent me to fetch you and take you shopping for school supplies for your first year at Hogwarts." Hagrid stated simply.

'Hmm it seems Revan was right this Dumbledore probably wouldn't take no for an answer, he didn't even wait for a reply before sending one of his minions to fetch me. "I see. And just where would we be going to get all of my supplies?" he asked trying to bide his time to think his current situation through. It would probably look suspicious if he out right refused to go with the man after all he was suppose to have no idea where he was suppose to go to get his supplies, and besides, having a guide could be useful, even Revan was confused by the concept of magic.

"Why, Diagon ally of course, ya can get almost everything you would ever want there." Hagrid stated simply. "I see, well I'd be happy to have your company, to be honest this has all been rather a lot to take in, in a short period of time." Harry lied through his teeth, trying to sound like any other eleven year old would under the circumstances. "Could you just give me a moment to get a few thing from my room?" Harry asked with fake innocence.

"Of course, of course take as long as you need we have all day." Hagrid said again flashing a toothy grin.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, 'if we had all day why show up so early?' Harry walked away heading to his room. Opening the door and finding Revan in the same corner as always he quickly explained the situation. "Hmm ... well you made the right choice, but this Dumbledore person could be a problem if he's anything like the Jedi masters I knew. Oh well we'll deal with that problem when it comes but for now you should hurry. When your there keep an eye out for anything interesting and keep your ears open, you never know what you might overhear. I'm afraid I won't be able to accompany you this time, I simply don't know if I can keep myself secret in this world." Harry nodded knowing that she was right. Leaving his room to rejoin Hagrid at the front door Harry noticed the pale face of his aunt and uncle looking at him from the door way to their room. "I'll be leaving for a few hours; I hope that's not a problem." Harry asked not really caring if they had a problem or not and saying that with the tone of his voice. Vernon and petunia only went even whiter before closing the door to their bedroom. Shrugging harry continued down the stairs to meet a grinning Hagrid.

"Ready to go are ya?" Hagrid asked.

"I think so but I don't have much money on me, I don't know how I'm going to buy all of my supplies." Harry's statement was true. For the most part if he needed something he would simply take it.

"Not to worry, not to worry. It's all been taken care of, we'll stop of at Gringgots and dip into your savings to pay for everything." Hagrid stated as he started to search through his tattered coat, finally pulling out a brass ring just large enough to slip over harry wrist.

"What's that?" harry asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"This, this is 'ow were gettin to diagon ally." The answer had Harry's eyebrow raised even higher.

'How the hell is a brass ring going to get me to this diagon ally?' he thought to himself before the ring was thrust into his hands and he felt a strange pulling sensation on his navel.

A/N

next few chapters are not the most exciting the world but after the diagon ally bit its going to pick up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: the voices tell me that I don't own any of this, and the voices are always right.

Last chapter

'How the hell is a brass ring going to get me to this diagon ally?' he thought to himself before the ring was thrust into his hands and he felt a strange pulling sensation on his navel.

and now

Suddenly Harry found himself standing in a grungy back ally. Looking over the ally he sincerely hoped that this place was not indicative of the rest of the wizarding world. He breathed a sigh or relief when Hagrid led him out of the ally on to the streets of London. His mind finally catching up with the rest of him he simply had to ask.

"What was that?"

Giving a slight chuckle Hagrid explained "that 'arry was a portkey. Dumbledore set it up for ya so we could get 'ere and get yer shopping done."

"I see." Harry lied. Truthfully he didn't have a clue what just happened other then it involved something called a 'portkey'. Just as he was going to ask another question Hagrid stopped suddenly outside what looked like an old pub.

"The leaky caldron, this place is famous all over England ya know." Hagrid said this last part with no small amount of pride. Once again Harry was somewhat disappointed at what he saw. If this place was what he could expect from the rest of the wizarding he may just forgo it completely and stick to his sith training. However thinking back on his lessons he knew not to judge something by the way it looked. His master had made sure that he had learnt this lesson early in his studies. Shrugging his shoulders and fallowing Hagrid into the decrepit little pub he noticed that the inside matched the outside and was beginning to feel disheartened.

"The usual Hagrid?" the barkeep asked reaching for a cup.

"Not right now Tom, on offcial 'ogwarts business." Clapping Harry on the back, if not for his training Harry was sure he would be sprawled out on the floor.

At this the barman caught his first sight of the boy that had come in with Hagrid "good lord... Is that – can it be?" Harry felt a little uncomfortable under such close scrutiny by a complete stranger. But before he could inquire the bar keep started up again. "Bless my soul it is. Harry Potter, the Harry Potter what an honour to meet you." Forcefully taking harries hand and shaking it Harry was conflicted. The sith in him was telling him to kill the man for touching him. However logically he knew he had to keep his act up. Logic won in the end, but Harry made a note to kill the man latter. Also the question as to why this man was shaking his hand crossed his mind but deciding to ask Hagrid latter he simply went into autopilot until he found himself in front of what use to be a brick wall.

"Now what happened here?" Hagrid asked no one in particular.

Just then tom walked out. "Damdest thing, t'was like that when I woke up this morning haven't had a chance to put up a new barrier yet."

Thinking back to the conversation he had had with his master last night he had a pretty good idea as to what had happened.

"Well, suppose it don' matter. Come on 'arry full day o' shopping ahead." Walking through the hole Harry caught his first glance of diagon ally. Although a bit too bright and colourful for his liking he was glad to see that this place at least looked more impressive than the leaky cauldron. Walking down the street Harry decided that it would be best to ask now while they weren't busy shopping.

"Hagrid, why were all those people in there acting like I was some kind of celebrity or hero or something?"

Stopping to think of an answer Hagrid turned to Harry "well, ya see. ... How to explain this." Stoking his beard obviously thinking hard. "Ya see its cause you kinda are."

Raising any eyebrow at this Harry held in a laugh, he was a hero, that wasn't exactly what he was shooting for. "I'm a hero? Mind telling me why?" he replied in an incredulous tone.

"Err ... well 'arry ya see no one really sure how it happened but about ten years ago you defeated you-know-who." Hagrid said this last part in almost a whisper.

"First, no I don't know who. And second how could I defeat someone when I was only one?" to say Harry was confused was an understatement. From what he could tell he was famous for killing someone when he was one.

"No one knows how you defeated him the only thing we do know is that some how ya survived the killing curse that's why they call ya the boy-who-lived." Harry couldn't help but snort at the stupid title. "and as for your other question ... well no one says his name out loud, all ya need to know was he was the last Dark Lord." Hagrid finished and gave a small shiver simply at the thought of his name. Turning back he started walking to the bank with Harry right behind him.

Harry however was thinking over what he had just simply put himself in auto pilot. 'Well this is interesting.' He thought to himself. 'So I'm a hero to an entire nation of wizards for killing their last Dark Lord. A title I've been working to obtain for the past two years, ironic.

"Here we are Gringgots."

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked around taking in his surroundings. It looked like most other bank. Lines of people waiting to be served the only difference would be the bank tellers. 'What odd creatures'.

"Err ... 'ello we're 'ere to withdraw some money from 'arry Potter's vault 'ere." Hagrid asked a little nervously, Harry found this odd Hagrid had to be at least four times as big as the teller. Deciding there was more to these creatures than meet the eye he decided to look into it later.

"Do you have master Potter's key?" the teller asked rather coldly

"Oh yeh, it's in 'ere somewhere." Hagrid said while rummaging around his coat. Finally finding it, he showed it to the teller. While doing this he whispered something that Harry couldn't make out.

"Very well, everything seems to be in order." Turning his head the teller shouted "Griphook!" just then another small creature the same as the teller seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Yes sir." Griphook responded. "Take young Harry Potter to his family vault and then take mister Hagrid to vault 713." "Yes sir. This way please." Griphook waved his hand becoming them to follow him.

Both Harry and Hagrid followed Griphook out a side door and down a long spiral stair case until they walked in to a large cavern filled with old looking mining carts. Looking up at Hagrid Harry could see that the large man was starting to turn green.

"I hate these things." Hagrid said weakly looking directly at one of the carts.

A/N

just want to let ya know diagon ally is going to be a little slow it should pick up by chapter ten. and as always read & review.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: you know what, I do own everything you're about to read. That's right and ya know what else, I was the one who found America, that right it was me. (That was sarcasm if you couldn't tell.)

After a surprisingly fast trip harry found himself standing in front of a large brass door. Standing beside him was a distinctly green Hagrid and griphook.

"What now?" Harrys question directed at griphook.

With an exasperated sigh "simply place your key in the lock and turn." Griphook said in a board tone. Doing just that harry found himself standing in front of a large pile of gold. The first thought that went through our young siths mind was a simple 'that's a lot of gold'. However that thought was pushed aside with thoughts on how this would make some of his plans considerably easer. Deciding that he could make plans for his new found fortune later he simply filled the small money bag he had received from the teller with as much gold as he could, not even making a noticeable dent in the pile. Walking back to the tram with Hagrid they started off again. After four fun filed minuets (fun for harry at least) they arrived at vault 713. Harry stayed in the car this time and watched as Hagrid and griphook approached a much darker door then the one they had just been at. Griphook ran a nail down the center of the door and slowly it opened only to show a small package lying on the floor. Quickly picking up the small bundle and placing it deep in his raged coat. Hagrid walked back to the cart and took his seat beside harry.

Harry wasn't sure what was in that package but he knew it was something powerful. Compared to the background levels this thing whatever it was, was shining like a star. Again looking at the source of this power harry was brought out of his mesmerized state by hagrids cheerful yet warning voice

"Gona have ter ask ya ta keep this our little secret 'erry wasn't even suppose ter show you, ya know.

"Don't worry I won't tell a living soul." Promised harry, fully intending to keep his word. Of course Revan being dead for nearly 3000 years didn't count as a living soul. Harry loved doing this, lying and telling the truth at the same time.

Again a short trip in the cart latter and harry and Hagrid were once again out in diagon ally. Apparently more time had passed than harry had realised the street was starting to fill up.

"Fist let's get yer school uniform, eh harry?" asked Hagrid already leading harry to a shop called 'madam malkin's robes for all occasions'. Harry followed Hagrid into the store. "Listen harry I'm gona slip out and pick up some of yer supplies, I'll meet ya out front when yer done." Nodding harry watched as Hagrid left the store. Sighing harry realised just how hard it was going to be to keep up this innocent act.

"Hogwarts dear?" harry was roused from his thoughts, "huh?" he blurted out. "Are you here for your Hogwarts robes?" a squat woman harry could only assume was madam milkin. "Oh yha, sorry about that I was lost in thought." "Not at all dear just follow me and well get you fitted. There's already another boy back there."

Following her to a back room harry found himself standing beside a blond boy with almost sickly pale skin. "Hello," said the blond boy "Hogwarts too?"

"Looks that way." Harry said, for the first time looking closely at the boy beside him. He had to hold in a snort. He could feel the darkness in him and it made him want to laugh. Compared to him this kid was about as dark as a lemming. Harry suddenly realised that the boy was still talking to him.

"You know what house you're going to be in?"

"Ah no." Harry was tempted to crush the snotty boy's neck if he didn't shut up soon. Luckily for the blond his fitting was just finished and he was already leaving the fitting room. Unfortunately harry was board and decided that it be fun to mess with the blond. Calling out to the force he tripped the boy just as he was walking out the door making him fall in a cart full of strange coloured fruit. After that it was only a few minutes till he was set up with his new robs. To be honest he sincerely doubted he was going to wear them they may have been black but they severely limited his movement and he had no desire to handicap himself on purpose if he didn't have to. 'I'll just put the badge on my sith robes there mostly black anyway'. Stepping out into the bright street it wasn't hard to find the large man that was acting as his guide.

"Well 'erry that everything just needs to get ya a wand" Hagrid said. It had been nearly an hour since the hade left gringots. Walking down the alley they entered an older looking store with boxes and boxes stacked along the wall. Just as harry approached the counter he felt a warning through the force behind him. Closing his eyes and waiting for the right time to strike. Then using the force to increase his speed he turned around and gave a round house kick to the man sneaking up behind him. Sending him sailing in to a shelf of boxes. Realising what he had done he scolded himself for showing some of his power.

"Heh, sorry about that." Said harry sheepishly hoping Hagrid didn't think too long on how an 11 year old boy sent a grown man flying.

"Oh not at all, not at all." Replied Olavander. "I really should stop sneaking up on people, but it's just so much fun." At that he got a far off look.

"Right, anyways I'm here to get a wand." Said harry giving the store keep an incredulous look.

"Oh, of course." And with that he disappeared again behind a stack of boxes. "Ah here 11 ¼ inch oak with phinoxs feather. Here give it a swish." And with that he shoved the wand into harry's hand.

Studying what wand, harry could feel what he had come to assume was magic. Following the storeowners instructions he gave the wand a flick, at this a potted plant near the window exploded rather violently. This of course appealed to harry love of senses violence and decided he was going to like this magic thing.

"Oh no that won't do, not at all." Olavander said as he took the wan from harry a disappeared again. "Here try this. 9 ¾ inches maple with a core of unicorn hair. Give this one a try." harry was surprised by olavanders stealth if not for the force he would of never known he was there. Pushing this thought out of his mind he grasped the wand and gave it a flick. This time the windows shattered. "No, no, no. That won't do at all. Let's try another." This process continued for well over an hour. Harry would get a wand and something would blow up, smash or catch on fire. Of course harry was having the time of his life.

"Hem ... you are a challenge. Let me think. ... Maybe," with that Olavander disappeared again this time coming back with a box that looked like it hadn't been touched in years. "Yes, yes. Here give this one here a try."

Shrugging harry took the wand and gave it a swish. This time however instead of something random blowing up a stream of read sparks came out of the end. A little disappointed at the lack of destruction he was about to toss the wand aside but before he could Olavander started up.

"Interesting, very interesting."

"What's interesting?" harry asked in a somewhat curios tone.

"I remember every wand that I've ever sold. 10¼ inches willow that was your mother's wand and 11 inches mahogany that was your fathers. But what's interesting is that the phinox that gave the feather that's in your wand also gave another. 13 ½ inches yew wood. And that wand gave you that scar." Olavander answered

"Hem, that is interesting." Said harry in an unemotional tone. And walked out the door.

"Is that everything?" harry asked as he and Hagrid walked to the portal that separated the wizarding world and the rest of London.

"Oh ... err yha that's all we need to pick up. ... Oh! Almost forgot. 'Ere 'erry I got ya a birthday present." Said Hagrid reaching to a package he had concealed in under the pile of harry's Hogwarts things. "Ya can take her to 'ogwarts with ya, real useful to, ya can use 'er to send letters an the like."

Harry took the cadge and held it up to eye level. In the cage was a snowy owl. Looking into her eyes he thought he saw a flash of intelligence and understanding. Slightly confused that an owl could read him so easily he simply thanked Hagrid and hollowed him back to the ally where they had first appeared.

"By the way 'erry 'ere's yer ticket to get onta the train to 'ogwarts just be at platform 9¾ when it tells ya ta." Hagrid said to harry as he pulled out the same brass ring and sent harry and himself back to Harry's uncle's house.

"Well 'erey I'll see ya at 'ogwarts." And with that Hagrid proceeded down the street looking for a dark corner to portkey back to Hogwarts.

Harry proceeded to take his newly bought magic supplies up to his room and tell his master of his discoveries.

As always his master was sitting in her dark corner reading one of the books she had 'liberated' the previous night. "Enjoy yourself?" Revan asked nonchalantly.

"Not really. I understand having to play the innocent 11 year old but that doesn't mean I have to enjoy it, though I did get to destroy the wand shop that was fun." Harry said that last bit with a small smile on his face. "However I know I'll go insane if I have to play the same game for a year." He gave a shudder at the thought of it. "However I did learn some things that I'm sure you'll find interesting. For one it appears I'm independently wealthy, my parents at least left me something I can use, at this he remembered that he had forgotten to ask about them and mentally groaned. Also it appears that I killed the previous dark lord when I was one." Revan raised an eyebrow at that, she knew that these dark lords were nothing compared to her but they weren't pushovers either, and to kill one at such a young age. She really had lucked out with her choice of apprentices.

"I see, that is interesting." Revan drawled "now what did you learn about this 'magic' what kind of power are we looking at?"

"I didn't see much mind you but it seems that these wizards are not like the Jedi and sith, they don't seem to focus on combat, but then again I only saw a small part of their world I can't real give a fare estimate of what magic can do in combat. However it seem that there all but useless with out there wands, take that away and I'm confident that they would no longer be a threat."

Revan nodded at her apprentice's assessment. "I see, from what I've read so far I would have to agree with your statement. However there's only one way to truly asses their capabilities. My apprentice your third test will be to hunt asses and kill a wizard. When you complete this you will be a true sith and as such you will be granted the title of sith. Do not fail me my apprentice." With that harry kneeled by his master giving a silent acknowledgment he rose grabbed his sith robes and light saber and prepared for his last trial.

A/N: sorry it took so long to update but I right when the mood strikes me plus I had other ideas that just wouldn't leave me alone so what ya going to do. Anyway I think I'm going to focus on this story more so you can expect more chapters in the future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: honestly do any of you think I own any of this? Seriously, because if you do you need to start taking your meds I think.

Harry had been stalking the streets of London, for almost three days and had yet to track a wizard for any amount of time. It seemed that these wizards didn't walk around the streets of London for any amount of time always disappearing down some dark ally, it was really starting to piss him off. Finally he decided that he had no choice other than to go back to diagon ally. He had wanted to avoid killing someone where there was such potential for witnesses.

Looking down at his watch he noticed that it was almost 1:00 and decided that now was as good a time as any to get started. Cloaking himself in the force so he could slip into the leaky caldron unnoticed. Seeing that the place was deserted he proceeded walk out to the portal to diagon ally. Seeing that the hole that was there when he was first there was now gone, replaced by a solid looking brick wall. Sighing harry started to call the force to him. After unleashing the built up power harry destroyed the wall and walked into the deserted ally. Seeing that no one was around harry called to the force and could sense that he was indeed alone. However he did feel activity nearby. Following the force he wondered down a side street till he found himself in another large shopping center. However this place had a darker almost evil feel to it, harry decided he liked this place. Unfortunately he had a job to do and couldn't go exploring, though that didn't mean he couldn't look around while he was looking for someone to fight.

It had been an hour since he had first entered this dark ally and although he had seen some people walking around they were all either in groups or out in the open. Just as he was about to lose his cool and go after a group of witches he had seen in a back alley a few minutes ago. Luckily for said witches harry had just spotted a tall wizard walk down a dark ally. Thanking his luck harry drew the force around him and followed the man down the alley.

Alfi always hated this place. 'would it kill them to put up a few street lights.' He thought to himself as he waited foe his contact to arrive. Just then he heard someone enter the ally. "That you peter?" he asked. No response just the steady click of boots against the cobblestone. "Come on man let's just get this over with." Alfi said letting a little anxiety slip into his voice.

"If you insist." Harry drawled igniting his lightsaber. The crimson light casting a blood red glow on the ally

"Who the hell are you?" Alfi asked just noting that the figure standing before him must of been almost two feet shorter them him.

"I'm the person who's going to kill you." Harry said matter-of-factly tilting his head to the side. "Nothing personal mind you." Harry continued flatly.

Alfi wasn't sure what to make of the situation he found himself in. Apparently this person, who he was starting to think was nothing more than a child no older than 11 or 12, wanted to kill him.

"Are you planning on defending yourself or are you just going to stand there and let me kill you, because personally option two is fine with me." Harry was getting board he wanted to get on with the fight but the man was still just standing there looking at him.

"Bugger off kid." Alfi said, coming to the conclusion that the kid was screwing with him.

Harry was a little put off by being dismissed so flippantly. Deciding that he had given the man enough chances to defend himself simply sighed and started to run toward the man.

Alfi had just enough time to jump out of the way, however his left arm was now directly in the path of harry lightsaber.

Looking down at the now stump where his arm had once been. Letting out a scream he fell to his knees and started cradling his new stump.

"Is that it, must say I'm not impressed." And with that harry removed the man's head and turned to leave the ally.

"What the hell! What did you do ta Alfi?"

Turning harry saw a small man standing over the body of who harry had gathered was Alfi. "I thought that was obvious, I killed him. Didn't put up much of a fight, rather disappointing."

With that the man pulled out what harry could only assume was his wand, mumbled a few words and sent a strange red light at harry.

Quirking an eyebrow at this sudden attack harry lazily deflected the shot with his lightsaber. The spell bounced off and collided with a wall blasting a small chunk out of it. "That it?" harry asked.

The man was surprised to see his spell deflected so easily. He was even more surprised to see his assailant start running at him. Panicking he started to shoot of spell after spell ether missing completely or having his spell deflected back at him. Suddenly his assailant was only a few feet in front of him. Realising that he was in trouble he started to back away. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough and soon found a red beam of light sticking out of his chest.

"Well at least you put up a fight." A board voice came from behind him. Then the red beam vanished from his chest and he fell to his knees. He could feel his life slowly leaving him the last thing he heard was the soft clicking of boots on cobblestone. Than it went dark and he heard no more.

It was almost 8:00 at number 4 pivot drive and the Dursley's were already up and having breakfast. It had been three days since harry had disappeared and they were hoping that he had simply runaway and they would no longer have to deal with his freakishness.

Unfortunately there hopes were for not. Just as Dudley was beginning his second helping of eggs and bacon the door slammed open and in strode harry in his sith robes. The dursley froze when the realised who had entered their home.

Striding past his 'family' harry simply grabbed Dudley's plate of food and just as quietly walked up the stairs to his room.

Sitting down he began to eat, having not eaten in since he left three days ago this did not take long.

"I take it that you succeeded." Revan stated as she saw her young apprentice finish his breakfast.

Rising from his seat he walked toward his master and kneeled. "Yes master. It was harder than one might expect to get one of them alone. However eventually I followed one into a dark ally. He went down without a fight, though I did give him plenty of chances. The second fellow who showed up at least tried to defend himself, he failed but at least he tried."

"Very good, and did you learn anything that could be useful?" Revan asked

"Not really. The only thing I can say for sure is that a lightsaber can deflect a spell, at least the ones that were used last night. Also is seemed that there not use to fighting up close probable means all or most of their spell are long distance attacks."

"Excellent my young apprentice, I agree with your assessment, everything I've read so far seems to support your conclusion. Now we come to the matter at hand." With that revan rose and stood in front of Harry "you have completed you training and are ready to take up the title of sith. Now arise harry potter sith knight of the new sith order. With that harry was born anew a true member of the sith and apprentice of darth revan. "Now rise there is much that needs to be discussed." With that harry rose and watched his master pace the room. "Know that your training is far from done, you may be sith now but you are no dark lord yet. On that note we need to think of your impending departure for this 'Hogwarts' place, I think it would be best if you not reveal your status as a sith, at least not in front of any of these teachers, although I'm sure that you could take them in a fight if you had to, it would complicate things in the long run."

"Yes master, though dose that apply to the other students as well?"Asked harry hoping that it didn't, if he had to play a goody, goody again he would go on a killing spree the likes of which these wizards had never seen.

"No, I think not. So long as you don't kill too many, and beside if you're going to take this planet for your own you're going to need allies perhaps you'll find one there." Revan was always a long term planer, she had never understood why someone would conquer one world when they could bide their time and take ten.

"Of course master." harry nodded his head in understanding.

"Now we have some time before you leave and I suggest that we spend that time studying; only a fool goes into a new situation blind."

"Yes master." harry replied, and then suddenly his memories of the previous night came to him. "Master I've just remembered something interesting. As I was looking for a wizard last night I found myself in a strange, dark alley not unlike the one where that large man had taken me to get my school supplies. Only this place felt darker, almost like the dark side of the force. Perhaps there are two sides to magic just as there are two sides to the force. Perhaps one of us should go back there and see if we can get some books on this 'dark magic'?" harry proposed.

"Hem ... perhaps, I'll look into this latter for now you need to study." As Revan said this she returned to her perpetually dark corner and began to read.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days passes rather uneventfully for harry continued to study the books on magic both the light and the dark (after Revan made a book run to nocturne ally) and although he had yet to actually perform any spells he felt that he now understood some of the basic principles of it. Revan mean while confined herself to her dark corner focusing mostly on history and politics. Finally the day came that harry was to leave for Hogwarts.

He woke early that day and went through his morning exercises before going to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for breakfast. It was then that he noticed his eyes. No longer where they a deep green now they were a sickly yellow with hints of red. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Sure his master had told him that the dark side would change his appearance but he didn't think it would be this dramatic. He rushed back to his room to ask his master what else he should expect, after all he had yet to see Revan face so had no idea just what to expect.

When he arrived back in his room he found his master where she always was. Walking up to her and kneeling down he started. "My master. I ..." "yes I have already seen your eyes and I assure you that it's all perfectly natural, the eyes are always the first to change soon you'll become pail and eventually veins will appear on your face. These are all signs of the sith ware them with pride. However it would be best if you hid them for now, no need to advertise what you are yet, simply focus on your eyes and the colour the use to be. Now go you don't want to be late for your train, and if you find yourself in need call me I've put far too much time and energy into you to start over with someone else." Revan finished. "Yes my master." And with that harry rose and walked down the stairs to breakfast.

The morning went by quickly and soon harry found himself at kings cross station looking for platform 9¾. 'Honestly you'd think there would be a sign or something' he thought to himself. It was then that he felt a large concentration of magical energy nearby. Looking around for the source he found himself staring at what appeared to be a family of red heads. Getting closer so as to get a better look he noticed that they were all congregating in front of a pillar between platforms 9 and 10. It was also at this point that harry first noticed the illusion that had been placed on the pillar. Cursing himself for missing it in the first place harry waited for all the redheads to go through and then promptly followed.

What met him on the other side was a vary busy plat form filled with what harry could only assume where witches and wizards. Calmly making his way through the crowed harry reached the large red train and promptly found an empty compartment. Deciding that he would rather not be disturbed on the train ride harry quickly used the force to make it seem like the cabin was full. It wasn't a very strong illusion but he doubted that there was anyone strong willed enough to break through it on the train. Noticing that a number of people who had tried to enter quickly got a clouded look in their eyes and turned away harry turned his back to the door and with a quiet "weak minded fools" closed his eyes and began to meditate. That is until he heard the sound of the compartment door slide open. "Sorry I hope you don't mind but all the other compartments are full." Came an unexpected voice disturbing harry from his meditation. It was then that he noticed that the bushy headed girl in front of him hadn't even waited for him to acknowledge her before she had taken the seat across from him. 'Well this is a surprise; I didn't think anyone would be strong willed enough to simply walk past my illusion. "My names Hermione Granger by the way." The girl said with an outstretched hand. Hesitating for a moment harry figured there was no harm in telling her his name, she would learn it soon anyway. Stretching his hand out "harry potter." He said shaking her hand. At the mention of his name her eyes widened a little. "Harry potter, as in the harry potter?" she asked. Sighing to himself harry simply nodded and hoped that she wouldn't make a big deal about it. "Well it's nice to meet you harry." She chirped brightly. Glad that she hadn't started to squeal or giggled harry decided that he could at least be civil to the girl sitting across from him and gave her a nod in response.

It was at this point that the train lurched forward. Deciding to go back to his meditation harry closed his eyes and began to center himself. That is he was trying to but before he had the chance the cheerful voice of the girl sitting across from him interrupted. "What are you doing?" she asked innocently thou harry thought that there was something else in her voice thou he simply passed it off as his imagination. "Meditating." He answered with his eyes still closed. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the girl staring at him. It was another 10 minutes before he was interrupted again. "So ... this magic stuff sounds pretty interesting don't you think? My parents were muggels so all this is kinda new to me." Again harry could help feel that there was more to the girls question then she was letting on. "I to was raised in a non magic family so this is just as new to me as to you." Hoping that if he simply answered her question she would leave him alone. It was then that she said something that caught his attention rather quickly "ya this magic sure is interesting, but it's nothing compared to the force." She said in an even tone like she was talking about the weather. At this harry's eyes snapped open. "What did you say?" he said in a whispered voice." "HA I knew it you can feel the force too can't you!" cursing himself for the slip harry sighed. "Perhaps." Was his answer. Hermione scrunched her face at that. "That's all you have to say? Perhaps. You just find out that there's another force user on the planet and all you have to say is perhaps. Honestly." She huffed at the end. Harry just chuckled at her frustrated expression. "Well I'll admit that it is somewhat surprising to find someone like myself on this train." Again harry chuckled. Hermione blushed a little in embarrassment. The rest of the trip was spent with in conversation about haw their respective masters were a bunch of task masters, to what they thought about magic and such, though both purposefully avoided any details a bought themselves.

It was getting dark out and the two had already changed into the school robes (harry decided to just throw on the normal school robes instead of his sith one's). Harry had noticed that Hermione gave her robes a rather distasteful look but just assumed that she to dislike them because they hampered her movements. "You know you never did tell me who your master was?" she inquired. Harry had to think a bought this for a moment. On one hand although they had both been talking for almost five hours he still wasn't sure he should trust her with that kind of information, after all he was a sith and trust was not something he was big on. But on the other hand she was the only other force user he had come across so far. Deciding that if he could gain her trust she would definitely make a strong ally. "My master's name is Revan. Now that I've answered your question I want to know who your master is?" it seemed that Hermione had a far off look in her eye as she answered. "Her names Bastila." She said absent mindedly still trying to think of where she had heard that name before. Harry thought that that name sounded familiar and quickly searched his memories. It was then that realization hit them both at almost the same time and quickly they were both on their feet staring each other down. "Sith." Hermione hissed out. At the same moment harry yelled "Jedi!" they continued to stare down each other cursing the fact that that they had both left there lightsaber in their trunks (a mistake each promised to never repeat again). They both remained motionless staring each other down each trying to think of a way out of this situation. Suddenly a loud screech and the train came to a lurching halt, both harry and Hermione losing their footing due to the concentration that they had both been focussing on each other falling into a tangled heap on the floor. With surprising speed, even for a Jedi/sith, they were up again facing each other. It was then that they heard the sound of the rest of the students leaving there compartments and heading outside. Sighing to himself harry decided that now was not the time or the place for this fight. "As loathed as I am to say this, perhaps we should reschedule this little party for later." And with that he slowly edged himself to the compartment door opened it and stepped out, all the while never turning his back on the Jedi in front of him. "Very well, sith, but don't think that this is over. I may not know what you're planning but I won't let you get away with it." And with that harry simply gave he a smug laugh and walked out quickly followed by Hermione.

It was raining out when harry left the cover of the train, not that he really noticed his mind was far to occupied to be bothered by something as simple as the weather. 'This is not good, this is not good' kept repeating itself in his head. 'What the hell is a Jedi doing here, I'm good but I've never fought another force user. Hell I've never even spared against another force user (Revan's a ghost remember). 'All this time his body was acting on autopilot and he now hound himself sitting in a small boat in the middle of a large lake. This was also the first time he got a look at the school that he would now be attending. For the first time in some time he was actually rather surprised. He was expecting something resembling some of the school he had seen around London but what he saw in front of he actually took his breath away. In front of him was a huge castle with at least twenty spires the tallest reaching at least ten stories above the main building which had to be at least six stories high. Add to that all the light shimmering in the windows the entire castle looked like it came out of a fairy tale that he use to read before Revan arrived. So captivated by the sight in front of him he momentarily forgot all about the bushy headed Jedi he had been sharing a cabin with. However as the boats docked up near the castle his thoughts once again returned to his current and most pressing problem. 'Ok, calm down harry nothing I can do about this now. The moment I get some free time I'll contact master. I'm sure she'll know what to do, not to mention I'm pretty sure she'll want to hear about her old friend being here.' With this thought he quickly calmed down schooled his fane in to one of boredom and fallowed the rest of the students to what appeared to be an entrance hall. Noticing that everyone had stopped harry hurried to the front of the group. Unfortunately he wasn't the only one with this idea. Just as he pushed his way to the front he found himself standing beside the cause of all his recent worries. It also seemed that he wasn't the only one to notice this as she rather quickly moved to the other side of the hall. All of a sudden the doors opened and a stern black haired witch stepped out. "Welcome to Hogwarts the start of term semester feast is about to begin. But before we get to that we must first sort you into your respective houses. If you would follow me." And with that she turned opened the doors to what harry could only assume was the great hall and swiftly led them in. as they entered harry had a chance to look around. To be honest it looked just like what he excepted a great hall to look like. A number of tables, five to be precise, four for what were obviously students and one for the faculty. The only thing that did catch his eye was the sealing. It seemed that some form of illusion made the sealing look like the night sky. Harry simply continued on not paying it any mind. Finally when it was then that he noticed the teacher from before had placed a three legged stool down in front of the professors table and what sat upon it was nothing but a simple worn out hat. It was then that he noticed the hat start to twitch and then all of a sudden break out into rhyme.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I' the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can top them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see, _(harry paled a little at this and he wasn't sure but he could of sworn that Hermione was smirking at him.)

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart_

_There daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor apart._

_You might belong in hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _(harry scoffed at this)

_Those patient hufflepuff are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old raven claw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_With those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means'_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

And with that everyone started to clap and cheer, well every one besides harry who was just looking at the hat sideways with a quirked eyebrow. 'What the hell was that,' he screamed in his head. 'My future here lies in the hands of a hat!' however before he had a chance to voice such opinions the same professor from before pulled out a large scroll and started to read off names. At this point harry just decided to tune everything out. There were only two name he cared about, his and the Jedi's. It wasn't long he heard the Jedi's name called. "Granger, Hermione." He watched as she walked up to the hat and placed it on her head. It seemed to take longer than most but eventually the hat called out "Gryffindor!" again harry tuned everything out until his name was called. Calmly walking up he took his seat on the stool and watched as the hat was placed over his head.

"Hmm... well you have excellent mental shields I'll give you that, now if you would be so kind as to drop them so I could take a look?" asked What harry could only guess was the hat. "I don't think so now if you would be so kind as to place me in slytherin I'll be on my way." Said harry in his most polite tone (read: not that polite) "now listen here I've been doing this for over a hundred years, I can't very well let you tell me where to put you. If I did that then everyone would be doing it and I'd be out of a job." The hat retorted. "Never the less I'm afraid that you won't be getting in my head any time soon. So just pick a house and lets be done with this." Was harry's rather forceful reply. "Alright kid, any house you say. Well then it looks like ..."

A/N: (insert evil/diabolical laughter) **CLIFFY OF DOOM. **(More evil/diabolical laughter)

Well what do you think? What house will harry be in? What about the Jedi? And honestly that's one hell of a cliffy eh? So let me know, review.


	12. AN

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

ENTER THE STARGATE

KJC2025

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
